


Breach

by aravenwood



Series: Febuwhump '19 [19]
Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 17:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aravenwood/pseuds/aravenwood
Summary: Sometimes Cougar had to wonder if he and his team would ever be safe again. If they would ever be able to settle down without having to look over their shoulders every single day for the rest of their lives. He wondered if it was even possible. And he wondered if he even wanted it.Written for the Febuwhump '19 prompt "breach".





	Breach

**Author's Note:**

> You know, looking back at this fic it's probably barely related to the prompt. But shhhhhhhh. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Sometimes Cougar had to wonder if he and his team would ever be safe again. If they would ever be able to settle down without having to look over their shoulders every single day for the rest of their lives. He wondered if it was even possible. And he wondered if he even wanted it.

Their time in Botswana had been a nice way to test that, in a way. They were in a small hut in the desert, not a single living soul for miles around. It was meant to be safe, and meant to give everyone a chance to relax just for a few days after a difficult mission which had exhausted them all. Jensen was on bedrest as he recovered from days spent in captivity, and it told Cougar just how badly he had to be feeling when he was still doing as he was told four days later; sleeping for most of the day, waking only for one of them to look at his wounds or sit with him as he ate whatever he was brought. Injuries to his hands and throat meant that he couldn’t handle anything thicker than soup, and it was honestly a slightly frightening sight to watch the normally hyperactive man struggle with something as simple as using a spoon without spilling all over himself. There was still too little colour in his cheeks and he had yet to have a night's sleep which wasn't disturbed by violent nightmares which left him drenched in his own sweat. Cougar pretended that he wasn't awoken by the screams, pretended he'd been awake the whole time, and he pretended that the tears on Jensen's cheeks weren't there.

Out of all of them, Jensen needed this break the most. He needed a few days where he knew he was safe.

But nothing ever went to plan, not for them. Which was why, when Cougar's ears picked up the sound of several approaching cars, he was angry but not even a little surprised.

"Company," he announced and pulled out his pistol from the waistband of his pants. Around him the others gathered their own weapons, save for Jensen who seemed for once to be having an almost peaceful sleep. He hadn't stirred in several hours, so clearly he needed the sleep. But even he wouldn't be able to sleep through an attack.

Clay glanced back at the sleeping tech and grimaced. "He's in no condition for this," he sighed.

Cougar had to agree. He could still remember how Jensen had looked when they’d found him; slumped against the wall in a small concrete cell, dried blood smeared across his face and down the front of his shirt, most of the fingers on his left hand broken. He could still see the purple bruising around the man’s throat, still hear his wheezing breaths beneath the swelling. It was only yesterday that Jensen had finally been able to stand long enough to pee, but he still needed someone to walk him there and stand vigilant just to make sure he didn't fall on his face. There was no way he was going to be able to fight.

Even if he could stand, Cougar wasn't sure he was in the right state of mind for it either.

"I'll cover him," Cougar said softly and moved to stand at the head of the only bed in the hut. He raised his gun, but before he could aim it at the door he heard Clay call his name.

"Gonna need something bigger than that," the older man said as he pulled a duffel bag from under the bed. Cougar smiled as it was unzipped and revealed several assault rifles as well as enough ammo for all of them. He'd honestly thought that they'd lost them on the journey here, but if there was one thing they could count on Clay for, it was his resourcefulness.

Picking up the assault rifle and several magazines, Cougar returned to his position in front of Jensen and aimed the gun at the door. He loosened his shoulders and breathed deeply, in through his nose and out through his mouth. His ears picked up the sounds of the engines cutting out, then boots hitting the ground. Their footsteps were quiet, but not nearly quiet enough. He heard them as they stopped and braced himself, just as something heavy hit the door and it burst from its hinges.

There wasn't even a second to look at the intruders before the world exploded into gunfire.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
